12 Cats, 55 Questions
by Thegeniusyosh
Summary: With all the 12 Cats, 38 Questions stories going around lately, I made my own version. Some of the questions were made by a good friend of mine on the WCRPForums.


**0\. (Your Username) Thgeniusyosh**

 **1\. Violetpaw**  
 **2\. Twigpaw**  
 **3\. Needletail**  
 **4\. Jayfeather**  
 **5\. Sol**  
 **6\. Lionblaze**  
 **7\. Mapleshade**  
 **8\. Hollyleaf**  
 **9\. Clear Sky**  
 **10\. Crowfeather**  
 **11\. Alderheart**  
 **12\. Purdy**  
 **Questions:**  
 **1\. 6 feeds 10 deathberries. 4 witnesses this. 4's reaction?**

"Well, that's one way to make sure that Crowfeather doesn't have any more half-clan kits," Jayfeather said in the warrior's den as Lionblaze uses his new skills as a medicine cat to murder Crowfeather.

 **2\. 3, 5, 1, 11, and 7 are at a Gathering, but 12 attacks with a group of rouges. What happens?**

Mapleshade and Sol join the rogues. Purdy is killed immediately by Needletail. Violetpaw attempts to fight the rogues all by herself. Alderheart prepares poultices.

3. **8's parents are revealed to be 9 and 2. 8's reaction?**

*Consumes a mixture of deathberries, nightshade, and holly berries.*  
 **4\. 3 is suddenly the leader of 12's clan. 12's reaction?**

"Back in my day..."  
 **5\. 1's name is abruptly changed to Mousebrain by 11. 1's reaction?**

"I do not accept your red feather."  
 **6\. 7 literally makes dirt in 10's fresh-kill without 10 knowing until 10 eats the fresh-kill. 10's reaction?**

"Nightcloud, if a she-cat makes dirt in your fresh-kill, does that mean that she loves you?"  
 **7\. 6, 9, and 5 are on a patrol to look for 4. What happens?**

Sol kills everyone in the patrol.  
 **8\. 2 abruptly gets 3 lives from 8 for absolutely no reason at all. 5's reaction?**

"I am the new Heavystep," Twigpaw meows.

 **9\. 7 gets whitecough, greencough, blackcough, redcough, and yellowcough at the same time. 9's reaction?**

"That's what you get for starting the Dark Forest."  
 **10\. 3 suddenly becomes a kit again. 11's reaction?**

"Another kit. I'll call you Annoyingkit."  
 **11\. 1 banishes 5 to the nursery for the rest of 5's life. 5's reaction?**

A dead Violetpaw now exists.  
 **12\. 10 and 8 are suddenly mates. Their reactions?**

"..."  
 **13\. 2's birth was against the 4th code of the Warrior Code. Why?**

Skyclan weirdness.  
 **14\. 4 has a grudge on 6 for some reason. What does 4 do?**

Feed Lionblaze mouse bile.  
 **15\. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12 suddenly have the ability to rea** **d and are forced to read Spottedleaf's Heart. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12's reactions?**

Violetpaw and Twigpaw run back to the Thunderpath, and Needletail comes with them. Jayfeather is just amazed that he can actually SEE, and Sol plots his next plan. Lionblaze, Crowfeather, Clear Sky, and Aldrrheart vomit while Hollyleaf attempts to add a rule to the Warrior Code banning Thistleclaw's existance. Mapleshade goes back to the Dark Forest to talk with Thistleclaw about this. Purdy just tells random stories.

 **16\. 9 attempts to murder 4 using a stiff piece of fresh-kill. 12 sees this happen. 12's reaction?**

"Back in my day..." Purdy meows as Jayfeather is whacked with a stiff rabbit repeatedly.

 **17\. 2 tells 7 that 7 will die in five moons. 7's reaction?**

A dead Twigpaw is now in a state of existance.  
 **18\. 8 wanted to be a medicine cat, but 1 forces 8 to be a warrior. What does 8 do?**

"But I need deathberries!"

 **19\. 3 becomes a kittypet, and forces 10 and 5 to come with them. 10 and 5's reactions?**

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"  
 **20\. 11 stuffs their face with catmint as 6 watches. What happens next?**

Absolute craziness.  
 **21\. An eagle takes 6. What does 3 do?**

Nothing.  
 **22\. 10 adds a 17th code to the Warrior Code, banning 8's existence. 8's reaction?**

Hollyleaf eats deathberries, then eats deathberries while in Starclan.  
 **23\. 9 kills 1's entire family. What does 1 do?**

Nothing, since 9 is part of 1's family, and 9 is now dead.  
 **24\. 2 is snoring so loud that 4 can hear it. What does 4 do?**

Throws Twigpaw as hard as he can in any direction.  
 **25\. 5 eats all of 11's moss. 11's reaction?**

"...What..."  
 **26\. 6 makes dirt in 12's nest. 12's reaction?**

"I like chocolate." *Eats dirt.*  
 **27\. 4, 9, and 2 switch positions. How do they react?**

Very badly.  
 **28\. 12 and 6 are being annoying during a hunting patrol during a storm. 3 is with them, but not being annoying. Lightning strikes both 12 and 6. How does 3 react?**

"Starclan has answered my prayers."  
 **29\. 1 and 8 eat all of the fresh-kill and herbs 7 of 7's clan. 7's reaction?**

The existance of a dead Violetpaw and a dead Hollyleaf is now a thing.  
 **30\. 5, 10, and 11 suddly have the power to fly, but only when they are within 3 tail-lengths of each other. How do they react?**

Sol flies while carrying the bodies of both a dead Crowfeather and a dead Alderheart.  
 **31\. 1, 3, 5, 7, 9 are suddenly falling from 3 mountain-lengths above 11. 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, and 11's reactions?**

Splat, splat, splat, splat, splat. "Good riddance, Sol and Mapleshade."

 **32\. For only 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, and 12, gravity is suddenly reversed. How do they react?**

Horribly.  
 **33\. 4, 9, and 2 have to check each other for ticks. With mouse bile. What happens?**

Bad things.  
 **34\. 7, 3, and 1 abruptly are in the old forest territories during the time that Mapleshade was a rogue. What happens?**

More dead cats.  
 **35\. 10, 11, and 12 suddenly switch preferred prey. What happens?**

Crowfeather feels like eating kittypet food, Alderheart suddenly enjoys rabbit, and Pyrdy no longer wants to eat kittypet food.

 **36\. 8, 5, and 6 have to stay in the elder's den with Rock for a season, but they are all supplied with fresh-kill and water. What happens?**

Very bad things.  
 **37\. The clans leave and leave 1, 5, and 11 behind. What do they do?**

Follow the Clans.  
 **38\. 6, 8, and 10 must choose between eating only mouse bile and dirt for a moon (Don't worry, they can't die from this), or leaving the clans. What do they choose?**

Leaving the Clans.  
 **39\. 3 is suddenly a medicine cat, and 9 is suddenly 3's apprentice. 9 accidentally mixes up deathberries and juniper berries while trying to help 4. 3 sees this happen. What happens next?**

Goodbye Jayfeather.  
 **40\. 2, 7, and 12 watch as a monster gets struck by lightning, then a Twoleg runs out of the monster and is also struck by lightning. What are their reactions?**

"Umm..." "If only that was Appledusk..." "Back in my day..."  
 **41\. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12 suddenly have the ability to read and are forced to read 0's favorite Warriors book, or, if 0 doesn't have a favorite Warriors book, Shattered Sky. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12's reactions?**

Not very good.  
 **42\. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12 are abruptly trapped in the WCRPforums. What happens, and what are 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 and 0's reactions?**

Craziness.  
 **43\. 3 loses all will to live and eats deathberries. By the time 5 gets there, it's too late. 3's dead. How does 5 react? (Credit to Dance! Sans from the WCRPForums)**

"Good riddance."  
 **44\. 4 and 8 are suddenly attracted to each other. How does 6 react while watching the two sudden mates? (Credit to Dance! Sans from the WCRPForums)**

*Vomits.*  
 **45\. 1 and 11 are suddenly tied to a tree together, with the only way to escape being working together. What happens? (Credit to Dance! Sans from the WCRPForums)**

They work together.  
 **46\. 9 sees what appears to be an omen involving 2, 10, catmint, the tree-bridge, and a huge group of Twoleg kits. What is 9's reaction, does 9 tell 2 and 10, and if so, what are 2 and 10's reactions?**

"..."  
 **47\. 7 and 12 are suddenly somehow the most shiny cats in all the Clans. How do they react?**

"SO SHINY!" "Back in my day..."  
 **48\. 4, 5, 7, and 9 are revealed to be litter mates. How do they react?**

"Very, very, VERY badly."  
 **49\. A hurricane is in the Clan territories. How do 3, 8, 10, and 11 react?**

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"  
 **50\. 1, 2, 6, and 12 switch ages. How do they react?**

Very horribly.  
 **51\. 12 is suddenly trapped in a Twoleg Trap. 4 sees this happen. How does 4 react? (Credit to Dance! Sans from the WCRPforums)**

"He deserved it," says Jayfeather, walking away with his new eyesight.  
 **52\. 9 tells 10 that Starclan doesn't exist. How does 10 react?**

"You're in Starclan."  
 **53\. 3 sees 2 and 11 fighting. What does 3 do?**

Nothing.  
 **54\. 1, 7, and 5 find a huge clump of catmint right next to a clump of deathberries. What do 1, 7, and 5 do?**

Sol and Mapleshade feed Violetpaw the entire pile of deathberries.  
 **55\. 6 and 8 are fighting on the Thunderpath and a monster is heading straight for them. What do they do?**

RUN!

 **(Please give suggestions for characters to use! No OCs please!)**


End file.
